Good or Evil?
by MarvelGirl52
Summary: Phoebe was married to Cole before Wyatt and Chris were born. She divorced him, but before that she lost her and Cole’s baby. What would happen if he returned and the entire Underworld is after him? How will Phoebe and her sister react to his return?
1. A New Friend?

Summary: Phoebe was married to Cole before Wyatt and Chris were born. She divorced him, but before that she lost her and Cole's baby. What would happen if he returned and the entire Underworld is after him? How will Phoebe and her sister react to his return?

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

Good or Evil

A New Friend?

"Where is my sister," Billy said to the demon she was torturing.

"Billy stop this right now," said Piper as she entered the attic," I thought we were over this, no more torturing demon after that incident when the demon tried to have us expose our magic."

"But Piper he might really know something," said Billy. The demon shimmered away and Billy said," Oh great."

"Billy, if he comes back your vanquishing it yourself," said Piper.

"Sorry," said Billy. Piper walked downstairs followed by Billy. Paige was in the kitchen finishing breakfast and Phoebe was finishing her advice column.

"Paige can you pick Wyatt up from Preschool today," asked Piper," I have a lot of errands to complete."

"Sure," said Paige. Phoebe closed her computer.

"It seems too peaceful today," said Phoebe.

"Don't worry," said Piper," Billy already tried to kill a demon in the attic."

"Oh," said Phoebe," Well I have to go and hand in my column." Phoebe got up and left.

"Well, I also have to go to the station to meet Henry," said Paige and left.

"Well, seems it's just you and me buddy," said Piper to baby Chris.

**At Wyatt's Preschool**

Wyatt was playing in the corner with his toy bear and he looked around. He saw an image of a guy about 18 years old in front of him that only he can see. "Hey, Wyatt," said the man," How are the Charmed Ones doing?" Wyatt nodded his head and smiled. "I take it their doing good. Can't wait to meet them," said the man," Well, I have to go see the Elders," said the man," Bye." Then the man disappeared.

The Abandoned Magic School

"He's left the Wasteland," said a demon that looked human," I should be easy to kill him and take rule."

"What if we fail," said another demon," He is the Sources son."

"Don't worry. Rumor has it that he refuses to us his inherited demonic powers," said the first demon," It'll be easy."

"I hope your right," said the second demon.

**The Manor**

The sisters are all at the manor. Piper is trying to find a way to get Leo back, Billie is trying to find her sister, Phoebe copying pages of the book of shadows for her new home, and Paige is talking to Henry on the phone about his new case that she is helping him with. There was a flash of blue, white light coming from the dining room. The girls rushed to see what was up.

"Hello girls," said the Elder.

"What do you guys want now," asked Phoebe," We were actually enjoying our day of no magic."

"Sorry," said the Elder," I have someone for you to meet who can help you get closer to getting Leo back."

"Really, who," asked Paige. There was a swirl of white light next to the Elder.

"Hi," said a man with black hair and blue eyes (picture David from Simple Plan).

"This is David," said the Elder.

**A/N:** I thought it would be a good idea to do a story about Phoebe's son since no one else I know of wrote one yet. Please review. No flames please.


	2. Why Did You Bring Him Here

Summary: Phoebe was married to Cole before Wyatt and Chris were born. She divorced him, but before that she lost her and Cole's baby. What would happen if he returned and the entire Underworld is after him? How will Phoebe and her sister react to his return?

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

Good or Evil

Why Did You Bring Him Here

"He's supposed to help me get my husband back," asked Piper unbelievingly.

"Yes," said the Elder," Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, no offense David, but how can this kid help us get Leo back," asked Paige.

"Hey, I'm not a kid," said David," I'm 18." The Elder looked at David raising am eye-brawl.

"Sorry, but still how can you help us," asked Paige. David smirked.

"David here has volunteered to be you protector," said the Elder.

"Our what," asked Phoebe.

"Your protector," said the Elder," A being that is not a whitelighter that protects witches."

"Well, we don't need protection," said Piper.

"David here is a unique protector," said the Elder," He is half witch, half… demon."

"What a demon," shouted Piper," Have you lost your mind?"

"David is harmless," said the Elder. David gave in a look that said," What the hell do you mean harmless? I can kick your ass faster than it takes you to orb."

"David is a good demon," said the Elder," Because of his witch side he was given a choice between good and evil."

"I don't think it's a good idea," said Piper.

"You know if they don't want me here I can just go," said David to the Elder.

"No, David," said the Elder," David is almost as powerful as the power of three, he has connections with demons, and knows every spell and potion recipe in the Book of Shadows." David slapped his hand into his forehead thinking that the Elder should not have told him that.

"How would he know what is in the book," asked Phoebe.

"That is not important," said the Elder," What is important is that he can help bring Leo back."

"He's right," said Paige," We should give him a chance."

"Okay," said Piper. The Elder nodded and orbed away leaving David behind. "So David, I'm guessing you will need a place to stay," said Piper," Well we have no more bedrooms." She thought, trying to figure out where to put him.

"Don't worry," said David," If you want I can just stay in the backroom at the club, if you what."

"Sure," said Piper wondering how he knew about the room.

**

* * *

A/N:** I thought it would be a good idea to do a story about Phoebe's son since no one else I know of wrote one yet. Please review. No flames please.


	3. Reasons & A Demon

Summary: Phoebe was married to Cole before Wyatt and Chris were born. She divorced him, but before that she lost her and Cole's baby. What would happen if he returned and the entire Underworld is after him? How will Phoebe and her sister react to his return?

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

Good or Evil

Reasons & A Demon

"So David, why would you volunteer to be our protector," asked Phoebe.

"You kidding," asked David," Why wouldn't I want to help the Charmed Ones after all you've done? You guys are amazing."

"Yeah, but you're a demon," said Paige," Why would you want to help us?"

"One, I'm half-demon," said David," Two, I'm on your side. Most of my powers might be demonic, but I don't use them."

"Why not," asked Piper confused.

"Because if I do, by my standards I would be just as bad as demons," said David," I only use them as a last resort." Phoebe motioned her sister to the side and the huddled in together.

"So do you think we should trust him," asked Phoebe.

"I think he's on our side, but the fact he volunteered to be our protector gives me second thoughts," said Piper.

"Yeah, but we can give him a shot," said Paige," If he was up to something, why would the Elders trust him?"

"Good point," said Piper.

"Phoebe, can you sense anything from him," asked Paige.

"Nothing," said Phoebe.

"Well, I guess we can just trust him for now," said Piper.

"Do you guys have any mustard," asked David, who was making a sandwich.

"What are you doing," asked Piper a bit mad that he raided their pantry.

"Making a sandwich," said David," So you guys done asking each other if you trust me because I know a demon who might know something about how to get Leo back?"

"Really who is this demon," asked Paige.

"Lazazar," said David," He's a level 4 demon and a shape shifter. There a summoning spell for him in the book."

"Okay let's summon him," said Piper leading them to the attic.****

**

* * *

A/N:** Please review. No flames please.


	4. Lazazar

Summary: Phoebe was married to Cole before Wyatt and Chris were born. She divorced him, but before that she lost her and Cole's baby. What would happen if he returned and the entire Underworld is after him? How will Phoebe and her sister react to his return?

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

Good or Evil

* * *

Lazazar

"Okay, so where in the book is this demon," asked Piper opening the Book of Shadows.

"He is a few pages after the Banshee," David replied as he entered the attic. Piper flipped through the book till she finally found him. Paige and Phoebe joined her near the book and helped summon him. He showed up in a burst of electric blue flames in the middle of the attic. He was tall and had black hair with green spikes. He looked just like a human except for the demon marks on his face and arms.

"Why have you summoned me," Lazazar asked.

"Because we need your help," said David. Lazazar turned around and David.

"Well look who got of the wasteland," Lazazar said with a smirk," No wonder everyone in the underworld is looking for you."

"Wait a minute he used to be in the wasteland," Phoebe asked wondering how he got out.

"Yeah, I was sort of in the wrong place at the wrong time and got vanquished with a seer and a bunch of demons by some high level witches," David said glaring at Lazazar for opening his big mouth.

"Okay so now why is everyone in the underworld looking for you," asked Paige.

"Long story, it's nothing for you guys to worry about," said David," Now Lazazar we need your help getting their white lighter Leo back."

"Figures you might die again and you're worried about helping the charmed ones," Lazazar said after rolling his eyes," So what happened to the white lighter?"

"He was supposed to die so the charmed ones can save the world, but they found a way to keep him from having to die to do that and now they want him back," said David, he then noticed the confused looks on the sisters faces and said," The Elders told me."

"You're working with the Elders," Lazazar asked trying not to laugh," Damn you must have been desperate to get out of the wasteland to world with them."

"Can you help us or not," David asked losing his patience.

"I'll see what I can do," Lazazar said," But only because if I don't you'll probably kick my ass." He then shimmered out of the attic to start his mission.

"You think we can trust him," asked Piper.

"Yeah," said David.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for not updating in like forever. I'm trying to update all my fan fics, since I haven't in a long time. Please review. No flames. 


End file.
